I've Been Having These Weird Thoughts
by Riku of Darkness
Summary: I could never love...never feel before you brought our hearts together. But now that our lives finally attain the chance at happiness, we start drifting back to our previous oblivions. Is this truly our fate?
1. I've Been Having These Weird Thoughts

Again, this is not pre-planned, but I needed to do a re-vamp for the extras I intend to post soon.

I know I mentioned before that this story would continue if I got the right feedback, but to be honest, it was my easily distracted muse that's keeping this a one-shot. I wrote many extras for the story, including other scenes and visions, but I don't have enough middle stuff to make it into a story. I'm really sorry, but that's my flaw.

Same summary as before. The original was some hyper-IM chat that I was having with my friend and fellow writer Zeronix that I modified into something feasible for It seems arrogant and mean, but my dedication is changing to the author that made this fic-esque thing into what it is. **_RedCrow1120_** has been harassing me to update this story, supported me in every possible way and has currently become one of my most favourite reviewers and writers from this site. Without you, this story would be just another block of text. Thank you.

**_-_**

_I could never love...could never feel before you brought our hearts together. But now that our lives finally attain the chance at happiness, a wall is fiercely erected between us. I watch tearfully as we start drifting back to our previous oblivions. Is this truly our fate?_

* * *

**_I've been having these weird thoughts…_**

* * *

"Ahhh, I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day." Misty expressed gleefully as she spun joyously upon the goldening sand of the wondrous island; the mid-afternoon sun was beginning to take its leave. She could hear everyone laugh with playful exasperation at her action, mostly because it was really out-of-character for her.

"It's just like every other day on this sandy chunk of land, Misty. You should know that by now." In mid-spin, she could see her silver-topped friend give her an impossible expression, which of course was fancy for "smirk", whilst he shook his head lightheartedly, his metallic mop swaying with the gentle motions. There was a huge grin upon the amused face of the toffee-covered best friend and former hero, and a jovial giggle from his maroon haired girlfriend. Not that these reactions are out of character for them, however, each having their own discernable characteristic qualities.

"You are no fun. Even after everything that's happened, you're still a hopeless killjoy, Riku." She drew to a stop and folded her arms across her chest sulkily. Her deep ocean hues flash "sorrowfully" while her bottom lip extended outwards slightly. She watched her red and black bangs float down in front of her eyes, as they always loved doing. And there you had it; the classic "hurt" routine.

'_I'm finally acting human and they laugh at me...jerks..._'

_--I'm sure the events of Kingdom Hearts are no mystery to any of you, being that it did threaten the universe, as we know it. I won't bore you with the details, but after a long and taxing journey, Sora and his friends were finally able to seal Ansem and his Heartless plot away, hopefully for good. Upon locking those gigantic and intimidating white doors, the two groups, Sora's and King Mickey's, gave their final goodbyes as the worlds once again separated, each returning to their own. Well...except for me...--_

"I hardly call the past events reason to not be a killjoy. And a hopeless one at that." She could tell immediately by his eyes, his tell-all, yet enigmatic aquamarines, that he regretted his blunt statement in a bad way. Sora looks at Riku with a stunned expression on his chiseled angelic face while Kairi's petite hand comes up and connects with her sun-kissed forehead. Her face shifted into an actual hurt expression, her lips separating slightly in a small form of shock. He couldn't see her eyes now, but she knew he could feel them, their shaky and insulted glow being able to pierce any barrier.

"O-Oh, right. How could I forget? Thanks for clarifying the situation for me, Riku." Her hands fell to her sides, totally hurt, along with her pride. '_I can't believe he would say something like that. I mean, I know what he "means", but still..._' Her shoulders automatically slumped a little, dragging her heart with it. Her face followed suit and angled towards the sand that she had just been dancing happily on, casting her injured visage into a shadowy one. She knew she was over-reacting, but...

_--For those who knew Sora, Riku and Kairi before this journey began, know that there was nobody with my name filtered in there. I had been taken back to the darkness from the island one year prior to Destiny Island's disappearance. I had landed on the island a year before that, pulled there by some unknown force. Long story short, I became really close to the island trio, but especially...Riku. But I was part of the "Dark Key" needed to re-open the door to the darkness, hence why I was found and returned there. In their mission to close the Kingdom Hearts again, Sora, Kairi and Riku revived my lost memories and saved me from an oblivion fate. But it was a very draining and harsh job, something I still felt guilty for...--_

She could hear him walk up towards her, but her head defiantly moved to the side, trying to deny his presence. Never one to be ignored, or beaten, for that matter, Riku reached over and gently took her chin into his black-gloved hand. His digits tightened when she started to fight back, so she hesitantly surrendered to his will. He always knew how to tilt her head just right, so that her bangs could no longer hide her now freely emotioned eyes from him. Totally exposed, she didn't bother trying to avoid his apologetic gaze.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it, Misty." Her shaking eyes shifted towards the sparkling water, his sincerity striking her deeply. A soft breeze randomly brushed through the two, the steady air sending a ripple not just through her dual-coloured hair, but the shifting sea as well. She wiggled free from his insistent grasp and answered solemnly, keeping her eyes to the stunning ocean,

"Yeah...I know..."

_--It was so strange having emotions again; your heart shifts and twists so much sometimes, that you become surprised that it isn't a deformed blob. For a while, I wondered why people even wanted emotions; often times, all they did was cause pain. But I had thought the same thing about friendships too, and look where I am now. It takes a long time, but the wonders of friendship really do stifle the harmful moments.--_

"C'mon Misty, don't let Riku's mindless mouth ruin the whole day." Her lips indignantly pulled into a smile at Sora's well-placed comment. The irony was killing; usually, no, practically always, that sentence would apply to the 'fluff-for-brains' Keyblade wielder. However, his lack of most intelligence was easily forgotten because of his sweet disposition and kind heart. Her eyes shifted as they noticed Riku's sudden move to turn, his lips posed for a return strike. But once he noticed Kairi's inquiring glare, he stopped completely. The fact that her glare was called for makes the seventh princess of heart's victory that much more potent. Biting back a smirk at Riku's silent and abrupt defeat, she responded to Sora's statement, her eyes locating his dazzling azures,

"Don't worry. I won't. Nostalgia reigns over Riku any day." He re-turned to her and they both clashed in the battle of smirks. They would always stalemate to no end for the longest time; that is, of course, until Riku resorted to cheating. Purposely calling his dream-aqua to glimmer in the island's beautiful setting light, he let his lips slowly mouth the three words that she had always thought would never apply to her 'darkness-embossed life'. Totally losing her stone composure, her smirk dissolved into a blush-driven smile and she decked the well-built bicep of his right arm. Doing so got her caught in a hug and then, turned into a pole to lean on. The tension gone, Kairi suggested that they head over to the new complex that had recently opened to celebrate the vanquishing of the Heartless. Misty gazed longingly at the preparing sun for its night travel, something she had always loved, and a once forgotten warmth filled her chest.

"Sure. What harm could that do?"

-------------------

Needless to say, the evening was one of the most enjoyable that they ever had together. It had been a week since they were finally reunited on the beautiful Island of Destiny, but tonight just held the joy of the past few days within it. Despite herself, she had really missed them and this place. And now, Misty couldn't imagine a more perfect life...

"Well, now that we've completely drained the place of things to do, what say we head out for a while before packing it in?" Sora suggested as nonchalantly as he could muster, after losing to Riku for the tenth time at the new "Dance Dance Revolution" game that had been the main attraction of the complex. A small snicker escaped Misty's throat at Sora's "attempt" at being a gracious winner. Kairi threw her a smirk, also noticing Sora's frustration eating away at his pride.

"All right, Sora. Where would you suggest we go?" Everyone could tell that he was in no way prepared to answer that, especially since his suggestion was slightly pride-driven. Thoroughly thrown, Sora shrugged and mumbled out an answer,

"I dunno...A walk...?" Figuring she had tortured Sora long enough, Kairi nodded, walked over and linked arms with her 'connected-at-the-heart' boy. Riku had subtly shifted beside Misty, who only noticed as his arm lightly slipped around her shoulders.

"I'm not quite ready for the walk idea yet." Riku stated lightly as he flashed a victorious smirk at Sora. Misty elbowed him in the ribs and complied. The other two smiled, spun and sauntered out, arms connected like their hearts, into the usual warm night. A grin pulled at Misty's lips also as her companions of Light disappeared into the crowd. Not a second later, she stumbled off balance into her silver paladin, his strong arm being the culprit for the sudden klutz attack. She looked over at him indignantly, her viridian eyes playfully challenging his; the two shades of blue-green intermixing in a heartfelt manner. He broke the link as his face moved close to hers. His soft, smirking lips lightly brushed her cheek and drifted smoothly over to her ear, his perfect nose pushing aside her obstructing hair.

"Now, I have you all to myself..." Her eyes shifted upwards as her head shook in small swings, though a flushing smile still tugged at her mouth. Misty's elbow contacted his ribs again, more lovingly this time. He laughed with impish irritation at his "failed" flirt attempt and backed away. Smirking gloriously, she rotated to face the Silver Angel that held her heart. Their eyes met again and a stomach-fluttering wave of recognition passed between them. With a mind of its own, her hand drifted up to her chest and clutched the ocean stone pendant that hovered close to her heart, her eyes never straying from his.

_--Encased in a unique sandstone formation, the gleaming aqua orb never ceased to catch and reflect the sun's rays or any other form of light for that matter. It held the colour of Riku's eyes, which only heightened my love for it. He gave me this pendant days before I was recaptured by the darkness and even through the darkest days of adversity, I could never part with this stone. It kept my heart, my memories, and my love for my silver paladin alive. And now as I gaze into his captivating gemstone hues, I feel the rest of the world fade and my mind drift back to the moment where I stepped forward to realize my one true wish; to be with him forever...--_

"Hey, you're the two who've captured the title for this game, right? Care to delve into some team competition?" Clearly jumping, her eyes struggled to exit her possessing dream world and re-focus on where that challenge came from. Breaking her longing gaze with Riku, Misty noticed one of the other teens of the island standing behind him with a confident look on his face. Fighting back the speckling blush at being caught so off-guard, she shot him an intimidating glare of acceptance. Riku caught her eyes and nodded, eager to compete some more as well.

----------------

"Poor fools. Didn't know what they were up against." A victorious laugh escapes the mouth of the silver escort, his imaginary ego ballooning exponentially. His partner couldn't help but snicker at his exuberance over such an easy win. Or rather: 7 wins...

"Gee, modesty not come with the package. I should demand a refund." She yelped a little as his hand squeezed my shoulder tightly, his draped arm purposely growing heavier on her shoulders. Deciding to use Sora's earlier idea, the two had left the complex after the massacre of a competition for a walk along the beach. Though Misty loved the sunset and sunrise the most, the night always held a calming and loving aura to her; she didn't know why, but the thought never bothered her. The ocean sparkled that much more with the millions of stars that float in the ebony sky and the moon constantly shed its bewitching light over the dream-like island. And she knew it couldn't be more perfect when shared with someone she deeply cared for.

"Now who's being the killjoy?" She nudged him with her arm, but move closer this time. Though the day had been phenomenal and the evening events were definitely what Misty wanted to call memorable, she found herself looking forward to just being with Riku. She had been staying at his house since they returned, and she treasured the moments. A separate room was set up, but she always ended up falling asleep in his arms. It would start as some simple thing, like just getting busy talking, and suddenly, she would be leaning against his chest, his chin would position on top of her head, and they would submit and drift into a peaceful slumber. She remembered the first time that happened, before Kingdom Hearts awakened. They had opened our hearts to each other then, not realizing that it was almost foreshadowing the future. Sometimes, she doesn't believe she will sleep at all if she can't hear the steady pulse of his heart beside her.

"Why, your overactive ego, of course. Whom else could it be?" A shocked gasp jumped from his throat and he leaned into her, causing the girl to fall off-balance again. Though tempted to play-fight with him in the sand, which was just another favourite pastime, she used whatever she could to keep herself upright. Their counterforces however, nearly caused them both to tumble anyway. Though they didn't actually fall, they burst out laughing. Why? Neither one knew? Their quota was surely not met over the last few years, so they figured they deserved to laugh, even for no reason.

_But it wasn't to last..._

"Hey. What happened to your boyfriend? Wasn't he here earlier?" Misty's expression of joy came to a quick halt at the sound of such a false and invading question. Riku stopped like someone had hit him in the throat, though not that Misty could blame him; both shifted to face the persecutor of such a perplexing question.

"Excuse me?" Misty knew Riku had wanted to say something, but she quickly beat him to it. The questioner turned out to be just some merchant that the two assumed they must have passed earlier that evening. But still, his inquiry and assumptions were just the indignant things that could place major tension in the air.

"Oh, that spiky, coffee haired kid with that Crown necklace. Ain't he your boyfriend?" Misty stared at this man with stunned and confused eyes. Sora?

'_What in the world would make him think that Sora was **my** boyfriend? Hello, the kid is practically attached to Kairi, like she is to him. So then, why..._'

"No. What gave you that idea?" Misty's tone exited her lips a little frostier than she had intended, causing the man to shrink back as though she had threatened to slap him. She could see a dark flicker in Riku's eyes; she assumed it was likely jealously. She cared about Riku very deeply, but he wasn't without his slight flaws.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I never meant no harm. It's what I thought was...oh, dear, I'm sorry. Now I've ruined your good mood." Misty bit her lip a little, regretting the harsh tone a bit. The man's words were practically dripping of sincerity and he did look embarrassed for suddenly bursting such a query when she stared at him again. She quickly offered him a small apology and a "Don't worry. Honest mistake" notion, before turning to leave with Riku, the boy she was actually with.

"A-Ah, wa-wait a minute! Let me make it up to you." Neither of them really felt like talking with this guy much longer. Despite the unintended action of his question, Misty still felt rather uncomfortable and was growing uneasy about Riku. But they hadn't exactly gone anywhere, so the man just shifted in front of them. His hand waved over to a machine that he had been pulling along the designated path for wheeled devices, and he started to explain.

"This here gives an accurate read-out of your soul mate when you press your hand on the pad. Why don't you give it a try? Free of charge because of my earlier arrogance." Misty just stared at the machine with mock fascination. It was one of the only ones she'd ever seen, but she knew exactly how they worked.

'_All they do is go by temperature, moisture, etc on the hand to give a prediction that a programmed machine makes up as it goes. Besides, I don't need some stupid machine to tell me that I belong with Riku._'

"Why not try?" Riku whispered teasingly into Misty's ear, his head on her shoulders and his arms wrapping around her abdomen. "Just to prove to this guy that he's really out of his skull." Her hand came up and she placed her forefinger in the middle of his forehead and pushed him off her shoulders, his arms releasing as quickly as they had fastened. Smirking, she removed the black cut-off glove on her right hand and wipe whatever moisture was on it onto her black and silver shorts.

"And what makes you think I'm not aiming for Sora to be my result?" Misty could practically feel him tense, though he wasn't even making contact any more. Her gaze tilted backwards and becomes halted by the glower of her silver guardian. Shaking her head, she walked forward to this guy's weird machine. "Riku, lighten up, will you...I was kidding. You know you're the only one meant for me." Turning her head to look at him again, she could see prideful relief and affection seep back into his expression, which pulled her lips into a confident, solemn smile. Stretching her hand out, she gingerly placed it upon the indicated area of the bizarre machine. It quickly sprang to life, lights flashing like crazy. An alchemistic pulse emitted through the machine and entered her hand, causing her entire body to flinch. It almost seemed creepy...

Instantly, a white piece of paper floated out from a slot on the top and Riku snatched it before Misty could get the chance. Replacing her glove, her viridian spheres watched him closely, a slight uneasy feeling pooling in her stomach. Her teeth sank into her lip as Riku's fingers tightened slightly around the page, his entire body going rigid. She whispered his name quietly, the unsettling flutter in her stomach getting much worse.

"Just kidding, huh? Guess your heart speaks for itself..." Before Misty could even grasp time to consider reacting, he hurled the white slip to the ground and ran angrily off across the beach, the sand flying heatedly up around him as he quickly faded into the night. Tears of confusion burning beneath her eyes, Misty bent down and gently scooped up the crumpled piece of paper that now lay darkly upon the cool sand of the beach. Her hand began to tremble as she brought the results to her vision range, almost afraid to know what lay printed there. A noise darted through her entity and she whipped around to watch with shimmering eyes as the merchant casually continued on his way, like nothing had occurred. Unconcerned about him anymore, despite the damage he'd just caused, she focused her attention on only one thing. She shifted her trembling orbs downward to the page and not seconds later, the building tears flee from beneath her stained ocean eyes.

------------------------

Slowly losing focus on her surroundings and not having the energy or the initiative to keep herself going, Misty came to a steady stop in the steely grey grains beneath her feet. Her head didn't shift from its position, her chin remaining against her chest and her hurt orbs refusing to stray from the sight of the ground. Turning her body to face the ocean, Misty slumped down into the sand and fought to not become a pathetic mass of tears.

'_I really was just kidding, Riku. If I had known that my results would be so insane, I wouldn't have even considered touching that stupid thing._' Finding no reassurance in her own words, she blankly shifted so that her knees pressed against her chest while her arms held them tightly. Her eyes finally moved and gazed out across the ocean. The water was seemingly more beautiful than ever before, the moon's light gaily dancing amongst every ripple and the stars giving it a sparkle that the pained girl forgot existed. But despite its beauty, to her, it also seemed to yield a disdainful aura, likely brought on by her own will. But it was there just the same.

'_This is so stupid. For one thing, it's a random machine that's not meant to be accurate; it's supposed to be amusing._' A pained "hah" burst from her chest, racking her entire body with a shudder. This was far from amusing to the abandoned girl. '_Sora's a great guy, but he has Kairi and I care about you Riku. It's always been like this, so why the sudden doubt?_' She could feel more tears wishing to free themselves, but she held them back, causing the enigmatic sea to become blurry, only heightening the saddening air it was giving off. Wanting to block the visual, Misty closed her stinging deep ocean eyes and began to drift around the darkness beneath her lids. Trying to locate an answer to such utter and sudden confusion proves useless; her chest heaved out an exasperated sigh at the realization.

'_This isn't the perfect ending to such a great day that I had in mind._' Her thoughts were severely cruel, offering no solace in sight, and she slowly became in an even worse frame of mind than before. Her eyes re-opened to the shifting sea, but she soon wished she had reconsidered that. Misty watched brokenly as the dancing light also produced daunting shadows that fluttered mockingly in front of her, their hateful movements enhancing the pain of the situation.

Sure…... What harm could that do……? 

Giving up, Misty's hands soon released her elbows and she fell back into the soft, cold sand that lay all around her heartbroken entity. Her eyes now blankly faced the twinkling star-filled sky and she felt a harsh sob dig at her heart from deep within. Everything she saw rooted back to what had happened between all of them, the memories lying wherever she dared glance. Her entire expression became like her eyes, blank as a stone tablet. How she wished just to be right beside Riku right now. Misty had never been a very dependant person, but she so deeply longed to be in his arms right then, like it was the only thing that could complete her.

Closing her eyes to block more impending tears at such a wishful thought; Misty began to drift again, trying to make sense of such a trivial matter.

The ground almost seemed to disappear from under her, as though materializing into some bizarre mist. No longer supported, Misty began to fall through a strange state of unconsciousness, not really sure what was happening to her or where she was.

After a while, her body began to slow down in its descent. Soon, Misty could sense herself turning upright and slowly felt her feet touch something solid, coming to a landing. Her legs bent slightly to secure her footing. Uttering a small moan, gradually regaining a bizarre consciousness, Misty opened her eyes again.

And she saw...

-----------------------------

Absolutely nothing. It's dark all around, as though she were in some strange void. But it wasn't intimating at all. Just empty. It was almost like she was in a dream. She was awake, yet she felt asleep; like some solemn trance. She had been in the darkness before, but it never felt like this…just a mindless void.

Misty blankly looked around this strange place, feeling strangely calm. Oddly, she wasn't scared or even nervous. However, she quickly noticed something peculiar.

'_If there's no light in here, why can I see my hand and the rest of me? This makes no sense…where am I?_'

Then gradually, Misty began to hear a strange pulse. She closed her eyes and listen harder, putting her focus on this new, yet familiar sound.

'_It seems steady enough, but what could it be? What do I know that sounds like this, like a pulse…?_'

'_No, wait... It sounds more like a beat..._'

Misty's eyes opened little by little and she took a deep breath, causing the beat sound to alter slightly. The words quietly slipping off her lips, Misty silently wondered, "Is it possible?"

Her hand came up and flattened against her precious ocean-stone pendant, which was resting on the middle of her sternum. "Am I... inside… of my own heart?" Realizing the ridicule of this assumption, Misty shook her head furiously, her hair flying wildly. "No, that's impossible...How in the heck can I be there?" But the steady beat continued around her, mocking her denial. The rhythm was frighteningly calm, like it was at peace. However, it had increased a little when she had become slightly concerned with her situation, only furthering her confusion. '_How can my surroundings be reacting to me?_'

Misty sighed with frustration and began to chew her lower lip. "This is completely insane, but it doesn't look like I have the 'what's behind the other door' option, so I guess I'm stuck in this disturbing place." Hesitating a little, she took a couple of steps through the oblivion-like environment. Nothing changed; nothing moved, just the same, bleak dark all around. She didn't even know what she was standing on…

'_There's nothing here, except me…_'

Growling a little, Misty walked through the never-ending nothingness. "If this is someone's idea of a joke, there'll be hell to pay." She discouragingly crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips together heatedly. She began to stomp, but instantly stopped when she received a sharp pain between her ribs. This only furthered her frustration though; it almost felt like this darkness was playing games with her.

Continuing on in slight annoyance, Misty came to a sudden stop as she heard what sounded like whispering. It wrapped around her like some creepy fog; surrounding…binding. It weaved around her body, my arms, through her hair, yet avoiding her ears. But it didn't makes sense,

'_How can there be whispering if I'm in..._'

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the sudden change in beat rhythm around her, Misty closed her eyes again; struggling to hear what was being said. It was so quiet, yet insistent. That weird pulse all around the unsettled girl began to fade away, almost like it was being masked. She swallowed deeply to keep calm; the reality that "her heartbeat", if that's what it could be called, was disappearing… No! Focus. Taking another deep breath, the struggling girl put her concentration on deciphering those words. It was so low; I could barely make out what this voice was saying. It almost could be compared to the Nosgûl from "The Lord of The Rings", chilling, yet incomprehensible. But what she did eventually make out, strikes fear deep within her terrified chest.

_**...It...is...time...**_

"Time?"

_**...The...day...is...near...**_

"The day…? Near?"

_**...Your...decision...**_

"M-My decision...?"

_**...will...make...or...break...**_

"What? Make or break what?"

_**...It...is...fate...destiny...Cannot...escape…**_

"F-Fate? Ca-Cannot escape…What the heck are you talking about!"

_**...It...is...time...your...decision...**_

And then, the voice faded away, leaving a terrifying sense of dread in its sudden absence. _So many questions, too few answers…_

Gasping, Misty's dilated viridian eyes snapped open to the dark void that still surrounded her; nothing had changed except for the foreboding fear that now lingered in the dead air. Losing control of her vocal chords, she shouted desperately into the emptiness. "No, wait a sec! What are you talking about? I don't understand!" But she received only empty echoes. The steady pulse she heard before became slightly louder, hurtfully mimicking the pounding in her chest.

Biting her lip, Misty struggled to calm down, though her shoulders continued to shake slightly. She had been a malevolent victim and user of the darkness her entire life; fear was not an accepted thing in her life. And yet, she stood in this void, something that should have felt achingly familiar, terrified…almost close to tears. Something deep within her was growing painfully uncomfortable; like the feeling someone suffers when a teacher singles her out. That voice still lingered around her, like cruel mocking laughter, but she shook her head a little in a weak attempt to block it out. "Okay, let's think about this rationally...Ha! Yeah, right."

'_Okay, so rational isn't exactly my strong suit, especially when I'm in a dark abyss that's masquerading as my heart. But what else am I supposed to do?_' Rubbing her temples a little, Misty fought to figure out exactly what was going on. '_All right, I'm trapped in the rather dark chasm called my heart, whilst strange voices coerce me with a message of judgment day. Man, I can't even begin to describe how screwed up that sounds._' Just as she was coming to the conclusion that this entire thing was beginning to seem slightly intimidating, a rather direct voice spoke awakened from behind her. The baritones in that voice sent absolute chills throughout her paralyzed body.

"The door has opened…" 

Misty shuddered violently before rapidly whipping around, nearly stumbling onto whatever force her feet were standing upon. She recognized not only the voice, but the icy words as well. The sight caused her heart to stop cold; she also noticed that haunting silence suddenly possess from the background too. Her shaking vision took in the image of a daunting figure whom she assumed had to be Riku; shoulder-length silver hair, and the same clothes he'd always worn on Destiny Islands. His back was turned to her though, so she couldn't really be sure. Forcefully coercing herself to speak, Misty's voice whispered his name nervously, an obvious waver floating through it.

"_**Won't change a thing………Finally free………But it all ends here……… Forgetting about me…………The door has opened……………"**_

'_This is crazy! He's spoken these words before…so what are they supposed to mean now…?_' Growing rather frightened, she again forced herself to speak to this unknown Riku-ish character, "Ri-Riku...what are you talking about?" She watched in desperate wonder as he slowly moved to turn around, but as he did, he disappeared before she could identify his face. "No wait! Don't go!" She ran forward to where he had been standing, but it did little good. He had disappeared entirely, leaving no identifiable trace.

Again trying to regain her composure, the faltering girl took a deep, but now, shuddering breath. She tried fruitlessly to figure out what was going on. '_Okay……A hidden face Riku just confronted me in "my heart", speaking some creepy message with his own words. So that tells me…… absolutely nothing!_' Her useless and reaching irrational thoughts didn't last long as the same voice, only much more soul-freezing and hollow than before, filtered through the milieu from behind. The words were different now, but the symbolism was freakishly similar. Fear struck deep, as she recognized those words.

"Ironic...just another puppet...failed to notice...fitting end...such a fool…" 

Without thinking, she spun around wildly. A shockingly stupid decision on the tormented child's part as she was confronted by her worst nightmare, though only his back. But the outfit alone was enough to bring terrified tears to her eyes; the blood crimson and vein blue shaped like some twisted muscle tissue that had been ripped from an innocent's chest. The torn cloth hung limply at his waist, but it was swaying to the ripple of some hidden wind. Misty flinched as she noticed the evil red and black weapon clutched in his sadistic palm. "I-It can't be..."

Her terror seemed to entertain him; a foreign treat since she rarely showed it, and therefore it was raw and unfettered. He tilted his head back and a laugh that had the chilling potential to scare an emotionless Heartless flew gloriously from his lips, much like the insane Sephiroth after an evil scheme had been committed perfectly. Misty bit her lip fiercely to keep from screaming as the laugh grew in intensity. Then on a split second, he stopped, as though someone had slit his vocal cords. Uttering a "hah", which she guessed indicated a pleased smirk was spread across his insidious lips, he muttered in a sickeningly amused tone.

"_**The path has emerged... tied to the darkness...you understand so little..."**_

'_Why is he repeating what he once said before…? What connection could those words have to do with me…?_' Misty readied her lips and vocals to ask him these questions, but she just couldn't get the words to form when they tried to get out of her mouth. Misty's breathing froze as he, like his former, went to turn, but again, her "messenger" disappeared into the dark before a face could be determined.

Struggling to stay composed proved useless as yet another voice appeared from beyond the anguished girl's sight. This one easily took her heart to be the most frightening of them all. His words remained attached to Misty like some insistent burr. They buried deep within her soul and remained to constantly echo and reverberate, as time seemed to slow.

"A fragmented tale...A memory beyond.…………" 

Turning like she were in some binding fog, each movement a fight in its own, Misty came to see the trenchcoat unknown; a black bandanna around his flowing platinum head, though he was not facing her either. His hair and clothes flowed also, though there was still no trace of any wind… But something looked off to her. Everything was weighed down; almost like it was wet….

"…………_**Something so simple.…………."**_

His voice was so cold and merciless, icicles practically dangling from his arrogant words. Since he hadn't disappeared yet, Misty took advantage of his enigmatic statement and yelled angrily his black-coated back. "This is far from simple! Tell me what the heck's going on!" Worry was not hidden from her cry, neither was the pure fear that was slowly taking hold of her body. It hurt…it hurt to feel something so deep and possessing.

But just like the others, he just turned and disappeared. But before he did, his blindfold, through some ominous force, untied itself and gently flew to her. It settled gingerly into her hands as his face faded into the dark. She had guessed right; the fabric is wet, but that only heightened her fear. To be able to feel something so real and solid…within her own heart… Despite herself, she was falling apart.

He didn't go far though; not seconds after his body faded, she felt his chilled entity appear right behind her. His chin came down and rested on her left shoulder, his wet skin sending chills down her back. His hands grabbed her upper arms to hold her still, assuring that she wouldn't turn towards him again. His gloved fingers dug into her flesh, the soaked fabric clutching at her shivering skin. His dripping hair slid over her neck and clung to her like it had been statically charged. Misty's entire body was shuddering from this damp paralysis that this unknown was slowly filling her with. His chin turned slightly, so that his lips were next to her ear. He whispered quietly, his icy breath sending more shivers throughout the frightened girl. His voice was velvety and soft, but deceiving and rather terrifying, like a deadly rose that killed on contact.

"A world without you……utter silence……The eyes will close……silence…" 

Her trembling no longer a secret, Misty desperately begged that he let her go. Tears broke loose onto her paled cheeks and she began to sob softly. Only then did he release her, disappearing entirely. His entire aura had wrapped a dark hand around her heart. She felt her soul begin to tear and become unwound…so many years of trial…and all it took her some words to break her. She wanted to leave…wanted someone…_anyone_…

Her breathing becoming rapid, she fought hopelessly to contain her tears. They were burning upon her skin…

…_It hurt to feel something so deep and possessing…_

The bizarre blindfold clenched between her fingers, Misty began to run through the endless dark, not caring where she ended up. She just wanted to be free from this place… On a strange whim, she looked up after about a minute, and came to a dead stop. Another figure stood in front of her, but she couldn't tell whom it was. The figure was completely in shadow, like a mutated Anti-Sora Heartless. Its arms were at its sides and she stared blankly at it, totally frozen by the sight. It slowly turned, but not on its own, more like it were on a turntable. Its stance, form, appearance, all remind the pained girl of Riku, but since it was just a shadow in the darkness, I couldn't draw any sure conclusions…

…_Though at this stage, she wasn't in favour of the rationality of uncertainty…_

Tears still burning her cheeks, she could hear it utter something heart shattering, as it finally faced her.

"_**I am now---blind." **_

The areas where its eyes were likely meant to exist opened immediately and Misty was faced with two glowing yellow orbs, like the eyes of a Shadow Heartless. Completely shocked, her eyes froze and her entire being became paralyzed once again. Lost in a frozen state, stricken by what she had faced, the broken girl began to fall again…

----------------------

After what seemed like an eternity, Misty's eyes slowly and calmly opened. She was back on the island from where she began. She was still upon the sand, facing the starlit sky. Still trying to register what had just happened, she didn't hear someone walk up from behind her. Riku's confused face hovers over hers, a smirk of mild contempt spreading over his lips. "Gee, are you quite comfortable?" Using whatever strength she had to not scream upon seeing him, Misty whispered quietly, inwardly taking note of the annoyance still in his voice.

"Y-Yeah, I'm great. Nothing beats the cool sand at night..." He glared at her with obvious irritation and muttered,

"Good, cause you'll probably be sleeping there tonight or at least anywhere without me." He started to leave, but then swiftly turned and bent down, holding his face inches from hers. "Are you okay? You look upset or tortured is more like it." Finding a hidden solace in his stunning aquamarine orbs, Misty simply answered softly.

"N-No, I'm fine. Just tired…I'll just lie here a bit longer before I head back, okay?" He looked at her strangely and uttered an unsure "Okay. The door will be unlocked..." before standing up and leaving. As she sat up, Misty took notice that her temples were really wet, which worried her greatly.

'_Did I really react that emotionally to that haunting nightmare?_'

As Misty slowly pulled herself up, she felt a small lump in her pocket. She knew it wasn't there before… She reached in slowly, her heart pounding in her ears, and pulled out a black bandanna. She lost all concept of time, as paralysis possessed her vulnerable form. In all those violent years of her past…she had never felt more alone than she did then.


	2. Deep in Her Heart: A Death Most Feared

Wheeeee (Smiley face) I'm finally finished my revision of this crazy update. I said this story was never going to continue... I'm such a terrible liar!

Okay, not totally. This story isn't really "continuing" per se. I don't have enough middle thoughts to actually create a story; I do however, have haunting visions that fit perfectly with the main title. Therefore, I'll be posting these visions for the sake of someone very special. But there will be no 'real' story continuation; just tidbits to help the settings.

**_Warning: _**Asking me to revamp things is a death wish. This original draft from last year was barely two and a half pages in length. Revision: I was at nearly four full pages before breaching original page 2. You'll never know how much of this thing I BS'ed, but hopefully, it came through beautifully. I'm impressed with it, so I'm hoping for satisfaction amongst the masses.

**_Chapter Game: _**Name those tunes (lines of song within the story) A shout-out to **_Zanisha_** who was the one who got me hooked on this band.

**_Dedication:_** There is truly nothing I can say about this wonderful and inspiring author for the words would always understate reality. She started reading this story and told me it inspired her. It was a shock to me, because I never expected this story to be anything except fodder. But what really got to me was her persistence; she hassled me about updating this story ever since she read the first draft. I planned to continue then, but I never had enough to do so. But still she demanded I try. If it wasn't for you, I fear these next two updates would never have been posted...or even completed. Thank you, **_RedCrow1120_**. These are for you.

**_-_**

_Fear is slowly seeping into my heart. The hand I used to grasp so tightly has almost fled from my sight. It scared me when my hand passed through yours, but soon I could barely reach it. It keeps drifting further and further away...away into darkness. Don't leave me here alone...Riku... Here in the darkness of my heart..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Deep in Her Heart…Was a Death Most Feared_**

* * *

She wanted to cry…to scream…to tear her heart from her chest to make this reality melt and drop away from her entity. She wanted everything to return to what it should have been…in turmoil, perhaps, but she wanted to be _there_…

…A new and more hateful thought took her entity as she struggled not to break down before anything even occurred… _That maybe she regretted not remaining in the pit of oblivion…behind those doors that should have held her heart…_

But nothing brought her solace now. She had returned to the depths of her 'heart' in a wave of exhaustion. She had been struggling to stay within the realm of the conscious, fearing the subconscious existence more than she cared to admit. But she knew it was unavoidable and here she was again…waiting…_wondering…_

…_**Fearing…**_

She bitterly questioned how she had returned, the inquiry being viciously mocked as the jet abyss and disconcerted pulse continued their existence around her, refusing to relinquish her so easily. She knew where her physical essence was, lost within the cave of the Island memories. She knew why it was there too, succumbing to pathetic conclusions and overpowering emotions. She felt tainted…_unclean_…like a part of her had been smudged and nothing could make it go away. She couldn't face **_him_** with that smudge…but she knew the only way to make it go away was to talk to him… She cursed silently, knowing that all she could do now was try and decipher what this all meant, if she ever hoped to look into his aquamarine eyes again.

She didn't want to move, but she knew this hell wouldn't fade until she did. It was up to her to initiate the torment and raping of her sanity **_…How bitterly unnerving…_** She couldn't understand what her visions were meant to mean. The first, one that still shook her body at the mildest of nights, brought her the message of what she could only describe as 'fantasy-rant doom'.

**_-x-_**

…**_Your decision… Cannot escape fate…_** And other such wonders. The worst of the situation though, was her messengers. Four different forms of the one person she couldn't deny caring for, all delivering the same ground statement…in the very words **_he_** had spoken during the trialing journey of Kingdom Hearts. She knew it wasn't coincidence those lines were chosen, nor was it obscurity for **_his_** form to be the one that brought them. And he brought them again…a few days later, in the same pit of despair. But only one entity this time. An unnerving figure that stood facing away from the one it came to inform…_or torture_…

But he wouldn't speak to her…not initially anyways. She had stared at his back for countless minutes, frightened to speak…_even more terrified not to_. She had stepped towards him, questioning his name in hopes that it was _him_ this time. She couldn't identify the others for certain in her previous vision, and was praying she could this time. She didn't know what would have hurt more: **_his_** face or another's. She eventually didn't care; all she begged for was some kind of certainty. They could touch her, but she could not do the same… **_Salty irony…_** He drew into his rawest form the instant her fingertips caressed his shoulder: pitch, writhing tendrils that took hold of her wrist and spread about her entire body…engulfing…**_possessing…_** Only then did his message brush her ears and leave her lying awake with the struggle to breathe and another tear-stained visage.

She was breaking…she knew she was… Helpless, weak, scared… She could barely keep herself together when she first began to feel warm emotions; emotions that made her feel real and happy. And even that, she had **_him_** to help ease the transition.

_Cold, alone, lost. Things she should have been used to…now the slayers of her mind and heart. _

**_-x-_**

She didn't know what her visions were supposed to represent, but there was one underlying theme that seemed to be clear. Chilled, her arms clung to each other tightly; almost imaging the fear she was experiencing about her and the boy she loved. Shaking--desperately holding on though reality intended for the connection to deteriorate into dust.

They hadn't spoken in a week; hadn't seen each other at all for that matter. She didn't want to believe that these horrible visions were trying to symbolize the destruction of **_them_**, leaving two solitary and no longer functional halves. But what else was she supposed to expect after such unarguable proof?

Her teeth bit into her trembling lip fiercely, almost determined to draw blood, and her arms tightened, fearful that her heart was looking for a gap in its chain bindings and just waiting to escape. She shook her head viciously to eliminate the idea, but the evidence was too demanding to ignore.

…_**Focus on what cannot lie…**_

She knew why he was feeling the way he did. It seemed impossible that the older one would feel threatened by the younger power, but he was never one to be on the majority side. She thought a mutual trust amongst the four of them should have been enough to prevent this, but she knew little of this category and did the only thing she thought would help: Ask Kairi and _Sora_ for help. She wasn't an expert in the category, but she also knew that Riku was over-reacting. Problem was, she didn't know how to ease this situation without telling him something that she had neither the guts nor the hopes of explaining.

_**-**_

_'Misty… I think it might be best if you talked to Riku about these visions…'_

'_That's a brilliant idea, Kairi. There's just one thing I've been having trouble with… "Hey, love. Guess what? I'm currently being plagued by visions of your many forms giving me ominous messages that are ironically your very words." That being said, let's have dinner.'_

'_Misty…'_

'_Or maybe, "my dreams seem to think that we shouldn't be together anymore. How does that make you feel?" … Not to mention we haven't spoken in a week and I'm terrified to confront him…'_

'_He won't speak to me either.'_

'_Oh, Sora. I'm sorry… This is all my fault.'_

'_Try not to be too hard on him. His reaction is understandable. You tell him that nothing's going on and yet, you're not talking and spending every moment here.'_

'_I know, Kairi. I know…'_

'_Misty… D-Don't cry… We'll think of something.'_

'_Sora…'_

'_You have to tell him, Misty! Hiding and keeping quiet won't change anything.'_

'_I know, Kairi! But I can't… I… I can't!'_

'_Wait, Misty. Come back!'_

_**-**_

The words echoed in her skull; she knew it was wrong to keep Riku in the dark…but she couldn't calculate which reality would bring him more pain. She felt her entire body go on edge at the sensation of a presence slipping into the eerie atmosphere around her. She didn't look; she knew it was pointless. She knew it was there, but it wouldn't appear until it could take the most from her heart. She knew that too. But despite her efforts to stay levelheaded, her sanity was dismantling itself fast. She knew **_they_** were in here with her, waiting…watching her body tremble amidst the blackness…listening to her heart pound viciously… It made her sick and terrified to feel so vulnerable and exposed to **_them_**.

…**_So exposed to the darkness that was once her strength…_**

She started to run, and eventually broke into such a furious sprint that she feared to stop for the sake of her legs remaining in one piece. But she could still feel that presence all around her, wrapping its icy claws around her heart and tightening violently. She closed her eyes to stop the burning of those bitter salt emotions, but they seared through her skin regardless. It hurt. Everything was hurting. She didn't know how to make it stop, make the pain go away. She was trapped…trapped in her own oblivion.

Her body exploded with pain as she, in her blind state of unmonitored running, slammed into what felt like an iron wall. The collision flung her backwards in accordance with the unreasonable laws of Physics; she didn't know what she hit, but she knew it didn't move as it ceased her 'escape'. Her head cracked off the invisible force that kept her from falling through the nothingness, sharp daggers stabbing through her mind. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think…everything hurt. Her eyes were shut deeply in anguish, red flashes filling her closed vision. Agonized salt burned beneath her eyes, her chest begging her to breathe. She knew she was theirs now…and she was never going to forget that.

Chills took her as the object she slammed into whispered her name gingerly, almost affectionately. She didn't want to look at him; fearing what events would ensue if she did. But she had to, for she farther feared that he would do more than whisper her name if she didn't. She recognized the voice with little effort; she knew**_ his_** voice all too well. A voice she loved and dreaded now…

"Riku…?"

"Yes… Come with me…" Forcing her eyes to cooperate and reveal to her the image of her darkened fate, the pained girl gazed up at the shadow-faced boy that resembled her Island-bound Riku. Tears caressed her cheeks at the twisted comfort that form brought; it was her light, her guardian, her heart…now a figure of torment and despair. It hurt so much…

"Come… Take my hand." He offered it to her, his entity holding out the safety and comfort she desired earnestly. But his face…hidden beneath those obsidian shadows…it shot his 'sincerity' all to hell. Biting back the agony her entity was wrought with, she furiously rejected the invitation and knocked his hand away. She brought herself upright, glaring at the image in an attempt to ignore the pounding of her skull and the throbbing of everything else. He turned to fully face her, offering his hand again. Her breathing tattered and worn, she eased herself backwards, trying to retreat into the shadows. She doesn't get far though; as if she had hoped she would. Obsidian hands with indigo tipped fingers gripped her biceps firmly, pulling her backwards to the owner.

"Accept the darkness in your heart. The way you always have." The icy chill of death swarmed her skin at the touch of his exposed muscle-like body, filling her blood with panic and loathing. Out of pure instinct, though driven by distaste, her elbow connected with the entity's ribcage and she broke away tearfully. Whipping around to keep the two of them in sight, she shook violently at the sight of them. Their shadowed faces were unnerving, but the burning holes in her skin made her know that their eyes were watching her intently…more intently than she ever wanted anyone's eyes to be on her entity.

"Have you forgotten who you are? What you are? You thought you could escape?" She didn't even have to look, though her traitorous eyes glanced in that direction anyhow, to realize that her third messenger of "fate" had completed the trinity-triangle behind her. His words struck her the hardest though, bringing the foreboding dread that her life was not her own…that it still belonged to the darkness. She forced the distracting and irrational conclusions into the reserve section of her mind, knowing that her mind was already vulnerable enough and didn't need to be diverted. They weren't moving, but their auras were enclosing her, crushing her heart beneath their darkened grasps. She slowly turned to face the unknown version of her fate-messengers, sizing up her situation and watching around for a chance of escape. She was faltering though. She knew that they were aware of her thoughts, her intentions…but she had no choice. She couldn't read what they were planning for her and she knew her adrenaline spike would drain her body soon, which left her little choice options.

Making to dodge between the original two messengers, she leapt backwards and watched their reactions carefully. Timing herself, she barely escaped the barricade and flung herself forward, taking advantage of the slightly enlarged gap between the Heartless one and the Unknown. Though his face was shadowed and she knew that another blindfold was tied around his head, she felt his eyes pierce her soul and shamefully expose her…she felt stripped beneath his gaze and it affected her far more than she would consciously realize. His rain-soaked glove closed viciously about her wrist before she could get far, striking her with defeat and terror. Her body acted on its own, her autonomic nervous system shifting into 'fight', as she whipped around to drive her fist into the jaw of her captor. Her arm screamed in pain as she wrenched it violently to complete her action, but it became nothing, her mind in utter chaos. Her strike was halted though, coming to a dead stop at the realization that her target was no longer a form. Writhing black tendrils possessed her wrist now, the atmosphere seeming to awaken and claim its prey. It fed off her shock and fear, taking in her gasps and feeding its insatiable hunger for her vulnerable state of heart.

…_**Swallowed up by the sound of my screaming…**_

She felt herself try and break free, struggling to pointlessly run, but the shadows clamped down upon her other wrist and reeled her backwards. Her lungs compressed at the impact against what felt like solid steel, releasing a good portion of what precious air she had managed to retain. Her tears of wrought emotion flew into the abyss upon contact, her entire body arching in pain before slumping upon her slate of imprisonment. Pain and terror taking control of her rationality, she began to struggle violently against her restraints, only to come to much graver realizations. Her movements became almost non-existent as the shadow drew in her arms and the lower sections of her legs. Despite her attempts to suppress it, her larynx dislodged a small scream as two individual tendrils wrapped around her waist and her throat. She knew what it was meant to read:

…_**Escape? Hah! You can never escape yourself…or your darkness…**_

She wouldn't relent; she refused to surrender herself to the shadows. Her movements were shallow, but still she struggled against the blackness that bound her. But like quicksand, the more she twisted and fought, the faster it possessed her. The tendrils around her waist and throat tightened, threatening to pierce her flesh is she so desired to die. At this point, she wanted to, but her body wouldn't let her. Just like your lungs eventually force you to breathe when you keep from doing so or when you try so hard to stay awake and you fall asleep regardless, her body forced her to stop moving…refusing to die. An act of self-protection won over personal wishes. She had never realized the complexities to the heart-body connections of those who lived in the light.

Brokenly, she stared forward, watching in fear as her messengers slowly appeared, one by one, and began towards her. Their mouths were exposed now, leaving above their noses in shadow still. Each of them bore a malevolent smirk, each one chilling her blood in its own personal fashion. The smirk…it had been one of the most precious things she remembered about Riku, that expression always filling her heart with a smile that she couldn't erase. It was special to her…his special signature of sorts… To see it twisted and mocked so brutally brought such anguish to her chest.

They began to recite their original messages, those that they brought to her originally, in her primary vision. Their voices merged, their words entwined together. Audibly, no one could make them out…at least no one that hadn't known what they were from past experience. But she couldn't hear them around her, those messages of destruction. No… They cascaded through her mind as though every syllable owned the chaos-endowed space. Weaving in and over the other, drowning her sanity and making her entity beg for silence. They were quiet, but the volume would increment variably…testing her, breaking her. Daring each other, the words slid over her spine and played in her body, claiming her for their own.

…_**Tainted…stained… She couldn't face him…**_

"Stop it! All of you stop!" She could still hear them, wrapping around her heart. Forgetting her situation, she fought desperately to get free…to get away from the rasping voices in her head. "It doesn't make sense! What do you want with me? Who are you?" Her cries fell short to the pressure on her throat and she again drew still. Her salt emotions felt so hot on her iced flesh, like someone was dragging a hot dagger down her cheeks repeatedly. She felt so scared that fear only grew at the knowledge. But it wasn't enough for them. They aimed to break her of all doubt, of all mitigating factors…

_**Sanity…connections…emotions…**_

Slowly, they began to dissipate into black shadows, inky forms that twisted and writhed mockingly, and soon began merging into each other; all to create a single entity that both encompassed all of them and held nothing of their previous entities. She shook uncontrollably at the sight that claimed her tattered viridian eyes: The 'Anti-Riku' Heartless image that ripped away her sanity in her first vision. A small flash indicated the finished metamorphosis, the grave reality of the situation digging away at her heart like a relentless child.

…_**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights…**_

They were invisible from a face-on encounter, but she could feel his formless lips open to the atmosphere…feel them as they slowly drank in her essence and drained away her life. A distorted voice breathed over those lips…distorted tone of the silver paladin that its form represented. Her tears tasted so bitter…

"_**Is this the answer you've been looking for?"**_

Her response was a shattered whimper, her breathing growing irregular. "No…"

"**_No?" _**He stepped closer, breathing in the taste of her emotions, feeding off her terrified heart. **_"You asked who I was, didn't you?"_**

"Please, let me go…" Her voice sounded so pleadingly that she began to feel pathetic. A faint memory dusted about her mind at what she was and what she had become, a foreign wave of hatred passing over her heart. But it wasn't yet potent enough to breach her voice. "What do you want from me?"

The mutated voice countered with an unconcerned 'hmph' as though it was concerned with something within her rather than the question itself. She knew that if his lips were visible, or even existed for that matter, they would have taken that precious smirk in her heart and raped it of its true meaning. The thought cut her so deeply. The snap of its shadowed fingers tore through her skull as her restraints pulled her to eye level, leaving her displayed in a sick torture of passion. Its mist-like hand rose arrogantly from its side, reaching delicately for her face and resting icily upon her cheek. It possessively brushed whatever tears it could reach with that one hand; its touch felt like acid to her heart.

She tore her face from its grasp, now trumping her body's act of protection and choosing death to this torture. She could feel the cold tendrils begin to bite at her skin, slowly revealing her crimson tears to her pale flesh. A murmur of discontent caressed its 'mouth' and it quickly tightened its fingers around her chin, cupping it to the palm in the process. As if it were unapproved of her suicidal decision, its cold, merciless eyes finally open. Paralysis again took her battered form, causing her struggles to fall dead and leaving her in his control. The thought made her sick…so helpless and exposed…

…_**Immobilized by my fear…**_

His tarnished orbs glinted excitedly at the flurry of emotions chaotically spread within her shaking viridian eyes. It could taste her hate, and drew sick pride in being able to tear it from her heart. Tauntingly, he brought his miasmic face close to hers, feasting on her emotion-doused breath. Blinking slowly, his distorted voice filtered around her again, the damning in his tone rivaled only by his words.

"_**His voice will leave you…"**_

She still couldn't move, _frozen inside_. The claws of emotion ripped at her chest, slashing at her ribs and spilling tears of bloody crimson all about her heart. She couldn't cease the external emotion either. She felt so disgusted with herself, that hatred growing stronger. But those words echoed hollowly about her thoughts, despite her anger…

…_**Soon to be…blinded by tears…**_

Though seemingly amused at her reaction to its message, the shadow creature still wasn't satisfied with the current state of her heart. It brought its face closer, gingerly claiming her tear-splashed lips as its own. She tried so desperately to jerk away, but she felt more drained with every passing second that its entity had contacted hers. A gag reflex had instinctively risen to her throat, but it refused to move any farther; trapped, halted, incapable…she didn't know, but it still worsened her sanity. This was happening; she couldn't deny it. She hated this _thing_ with such a dark and powerful passion. But feeling such rage only increased her suffering; she had only felt that anger **_then_**. To feel it back within her flesh was indescribable…

…_**I want to die…**_

After a moment of silent hell, it pulled away from her; raw pleasure and sickening satisfaction shined within that hateful aureate. Its hand finally relinquished her chin to claim another possession. She gasped hurtfully as its Heartless fingers traced an icy line down her sternum and took hold of her precious pendant…

…_Tattered everything else that she loved about him… Was this so different?_

The stone cried broken tears as the treasured ocean colour of the stone died and became pitch black. Its hand gently flattened the tainted pendant onto her sternum and drew a flickering, yellow tinged light from her chest. She felt her eyes cloud over as all warmth left her body with that tiny orb and he finally stepped away from her to hold the tiny ball above his palm. Her violent restraints slowly began their completion of taking her body into the darkness that spawned it. As her vision faded into the obsidian chasms that surrounded her she saw the final form of that enigmatic light…and a black hand that slowly came around it.

…_An inimitable star…two leafs upon two adjacent points…a treasure of the Islands that represented something very special for those who dared give it away…_

All she could do was hear…a haunting sound that would follow her through the deepest darkness…the most blinding light…and the most neutral state in-between…

It sounded like shattering glass, but she knew it was much more than that…

…_**So hollow inside…**_

_**-**_

Her chest hurt. Something was repeatedly pounding on it. She couldn't understand why it hurt, why it was being so wrongfully abused. She wanted to see why, but her eyes wouldn't open. Her hands wouldn't move. But everything hurt. _Everything…_

Voices were screaming, but they barely amounted to whisper. They sounded so familiar, but she couldn't recognize them. Something else was screaming…deep in her chest. It felt like her lungs. She couldn't understand how her lungs could be screaming or how they could be overpowering actual voices. The pain in her chest kept increasing, though the external pounding was matching it fairly evenly. She was so confused.

One word immediately caught fire within her thoughts and smouldered deeply in her mind:

_Breathe!_

Wasn't she breathing? She thought she was. Her lungs were screaming so loud; she couldn't concentrate. Her sternum was begging for mercy from the vicious onslaught that tortured it. Her breath…she could feel it – lodged in her throat. She focused on it, willing it to move, begging…

A final shot tore through her chest as that bubble of air was finally freed from her throat and cascaded into the atmosphere. Her body gasped violently, repelling another strike from her breastbone. She flipped onto her side, coughing viciously to gather oxygen as thief would to rare jewels.

…_If only she knew the irony of such a metaphor…_

"Misty! Damn you, what were you thinking?" She could barely make out the voice, her thoughts once again a victim of chaos. But despite all confusion, despite her pain, physical and otherwise, one thing remained fresh and dangerous within her.

"Coming here without telling anyone! How could you do something so stupid?" She felt someone's arms ease her upwards into a seated position, taking note of the different voice that now chastised her. But she still could not acquiesce their concern with such images still raw in her heart.

"You're so lucky that Sora thought to look here!" Misty felt tears from the speaker as they raced down the anguished girl's face. "Your heart just stopped! Damn you, why would you come here all alone!" She still didn't react; her life had faced such danger, and yet, she couldn't react, its importance not registering within her. She started to shake, emotions racking her confused and drained entity. Her breathing quickened and her eyes began to burn once more. She felt the one who supported her entity whisper her name with concern, and she finally shattered. She fell into Sora's chest and cried out of sheer terror and hopelessness.

"They won't stop! They keep getting worse! What am I supposed to do?" Sora hesitated; never had he seen the alleged 'Heartless' key so dangerously fragile before. He felt guilty comforting her like this, especially knowing how angry Riku was at that particular time, but she was slipping from the cliff of sanity. And he was afraid of losing her over everything else. He held her gently, grateful that she was still breathing and beckoned Kairi over. Once Kairi was close enough, Misty's words cut through the night air like a knife. They reverberated through that Island cave as though to haunt it for the rest of their lives.

"Don't tell Riku anything… He can't know about this…"

…_**This truth drives me into madness…**_

_**-**_

--No one was aware of the hurt presence beyond the confines of those stone walls. He'd been so concerned until it became clear that it was 'Kingdom Hearts' all over again. Abandoned… Forgotten… No…worse… Refused…--

…_**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies…**_


End file.
